disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Uncouthma
Prince Uncouthma is a recurring character in the Disney animated series, Aladdin. He is the ruler of the barbarian land of Odiferous who visited the city of Agrabah as a sutior for Princess Jasmine, unaware that she was already betrothed. He later became an ally to Aladdin and his friends and went on to marry Brawnhilda. Description Uncouthma is an obese man with brown hair and a mustache. He wears a cloak, no shirt, a hat, and striped pants. Appearances ''Aladdin: The Series In "That Stinking Feeling", Uncouthma comes goes to Agrabah, intending to marry Jasmine, unaware that she is already engaged. Jasmine takes advantage of him by pretending that she has romantic feelings for him in order to make Aladdin jealous. During his time in Agrabah, Uncouthma displays many strange customs, such as his great love of smelly cheese, his strength and his odd but kind behavior. Aladdin soon becomes worried and decides that in order to win Jasmine back, he tricks Uncouthma into thinking that the Agrabah customs are similar to the Odiferans. His plan, however, backfires when he sees that Jasmine and the Sultan are enjoying the dinner. Later, Iago makes Uncouthma go to the Forbidden Oasis to get rid of the snake vines so he and Abu can take the golden ring. After Uncouthma does so, Aladdin and the others soon find out and get angry at Iago and they all fly off to save Uncouthma. Later, while rescuing Uncouthma, Aladdin gets himself trapped by the vines and Jasmine rescues him using Uncouthma's cheese to kill them off. However, while doing so Uncouthma becomes upset as he now believes that Jasmine has "chosen" who she wants to be with as throwing cheese in Odiferous is a sign of love. After defeating the giant plant creature and while Aladdin and Jasmine have reconciled with each other, Uncouthma is still upset as his people expect him to return home with a bride. Aladdin and Jasmine admit to him that they were only using him for their own gain and apologize to him. Uncouthma happily accepts their apology, but is still worried as what his people will expect when he returns home. Aladdin however claims that he's a hero since he did help defeat the monster and offer him the ring as a trophy. Uncouthma says he has no use for it, but puts the ring around his yak as a collar and the two go back home to Odiferous. In "Stinker Belle", Aladdin and his friends are at Odiferous for Uncouthma's wedding. Uncouthma is going to marry Brawnhilda and his royal vizier, Runta, is going to announce the wedding. But Brawnhilda later changes her mind and right in the middle of the wedding and reveals that she loves Aladdin, which makes Uncouthma angry at the street rat because he thinks he stole the woman from him. Later, Jasmine tells Uncouthma that he has to fight for Brawnhilda. But Uncouthma thinks she meant a fight to the death with Aladdin. When Genie shows Uncouthma that the mallets Runta gave them are bombs, Aladdin and Uncouthma go after Runta. After defeating Runta, Brawnhilda has romantic feelings for Uncouthma again and the two marry. In "Smells Like Trouble", Uncouthma and Brawnhilda introduce their son Bud to Aladdin and his friends. Uncouthma tries to show his son that Aladdin is strong, but the street rat proves that he is weak. When Aladdin was fighting at a boxing ring with a muscular Odiferan, Uncouthma sees a stinker-breath lizard eat the trophy made of cheese and he takes it out. The lizard then breaths on Uncouthma and he passes out, with his face turning green with purple spots. Later, after the lizards eat the peppermint-covered cheese, the gang makes the lizards breath on Uncouthma and he wakes up. In "The Way We War", Uncouthma and the other Odiferans go to Agrabah and have a war. Nefir tricks Uncouthma into thinking that Aladdin stole his Most Sacred Crock of Cheese. Uncouthma is shocked at Nefir's lie and he finds Aladdin and is about to smash him. After Aladdin tells him that no matter what happens, he will always be his friend, he decides not to smash him. Uncouthma then tells the street rat that Nefir told him and he stole the Crock of Cheese. When the war is over, after Aladdin takes Nefir's hat off his head, Uncouthma and the other Odiferans see that it was really the imp who stole the cheese. Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' Uncouthma and his family make cameos near the end of the film, when Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married. They are standing in a crowd with some other characters from the series when Aladdin and Jasmine are walking at the wedding procession path with Rajah holding Jasmine's wedding dress. Gallery Trivia *While the city of Agrabah has an Arab theme, the people of Odiferous are based on the European Germanic peoples. Category:Aladdin characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Royalty